For verifying a fingerprint, a minutiae network method which adopts an end point and a branch point as characteristics values is a trustworthy method well supported by results over the years. But it is difficult to prevent noise when a fingerprint image is input, and it is necessary to store not only the data of minutiae but also the whole image data. The information of the original image data is largely lost by the conventional fingerprint verification because only minutiae is extracted. Therefore, It has been necessary to store the whole original image.